Juste oublier
by pikami
Summary: C'est un petit lemon NaruSaku. normalement je ne suis pas fan de ce couple, comme vous pouvez le voir avec mes autres fics. Mais cette idée m'est venu comme ça alors voilà. C'est mon premier vrai lemon donc soyez indulgent et n'hésitez pas à me commenter vos conseils. Bonne lecture:)


Quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux il se rendit compte qu'il était nu. Mais le plus étrange, c'est la fille qui dormait à ses côtés, également nue. Mais qu'avait-il fait cette nuit dans cette chambre d'hôtel avec sa meilleure amie Sakura.

« -Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici et nu en plus ?

-Je crois que je m'en rappelle, comme tu était plus bourré que moi c'est normal que tu ne t'en rappelle pas. Je vais te raconter.

FLASHBACK

« -Alors, Sakura pourquoi tu m'as fait venir et puis pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Sasuke est le plus gros connard que je connaisse !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Voila, je lui est annoncé que j'étais enceinte de lui bien sûr et lui au lieu de se réjouir et de rester avec moi, comme tout le monde l'aurai fait, lui est parti en disant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir, ni moi ni cet enfant.

-En effet, c'est un gros problème, mais tu as l'intention de la garder ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai encore un mois pour y réfléchir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Après cela les deux amis, commandèrent verres sur verres, jusqu'à être complètement bourrés.

-Dis, Sa...Sakura je crois qu'on devrait dormir dans une chambre de cet hôtel, on ne peut pas rentrer chez nous dans nos états. Dit Naruto qui n'arrivait pas à rester debout.

-Oui, tu as raison allons-y. »

Une fois dans la chambre d'hôtel Naruto plaqua Sakura contre la porte et l'embrassa. Sakura répondit à son baiser. Naruto descendit vers son cou où il fit des suçons. Sakura était tellement excitée qu'elle enleva leurs vêtements en deux minutes. Ils étaient maintenant tout les deux nus. Naruto porta Sakura jusque sur le lit. De sa main gauche il malaxa le sein de Sakura et avec sa bouche il téta son sein gauche, puis il joua avec son téton. Sakura incita Naruto a continuer. Il descendit sa main vers le sexe de Sakura, et y enfonça deux doigts. Sakura jubilait de plaisir. La langue de Naruto joua avec le nombril de Saura. Puis il descendit lentement vers son sexe. Sa langue en prit possession. Sakura passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Naruto et lui enfouissat un peu plus sa tête vers son sexe. Sakura jouissat quelques instants après. Naruto se lécha les lèvres.

« -Naruto, je peux te toucher ?

-Bien sûr, il n'y a pas que moi qui peux prendre du plaisir. »

Sakura bascula Naruto sur le dos de façon à se retrouver au dessus de lui. Elle joua avec lui, comme lui l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Jusqu'à arriver à son sexe droit et durcie. Elle fit de petite léchouilles, ce qui eu déjà pour effet de extirper de petits cris de plaisir à Naruto. Puis elle mis son sexe complètement dans sa bouche, elle fit quelques mouvements de va-et-vient quand Naruto jouit en déversant le sperme dans la bouche de Sakura. Sakura avala et embrassant Naruto pour lui faire goûter.

Après cela Naruto reprit le contrôle en jouant toujours avec les seins de Sakura pendant qu'il commençait à la pénétrer. Sakura passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et suivait le rythme des va-et-vient, ils y prenaient du plaisir tout les deux. Naruto se déversa en elle après un moment.

C'est au bout de plusieurs heures d'ébats et de jouissance des deux partenaires que Naruto se retira de Sakura et glissa sur le côté complètement éreinter.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

« -Voilà, en tout cas tu m'as fait passer la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie.

-C'est dommage que je ne m'en rappelle pas car je suis sûr que pour moi aussi c'était le cas.

-Et puis maintenant je crois que je sais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

-Je vais garder le bébé même si son père s'est tiré. Je m'en moque quand il voudra savoir la vérité, je lui dirait.

-Tu as tout à fait raison. Tu sais quand on était un peu plus jeunes j'aimais bien me moquer de toi à cause de ta petite poitrine. Mais maintenant que je la voit sans vêtement je crois que je l'aime bien, d'ailleurs tu n'es pas mal sans vêtement.

-Je crois que je pense la même chose de toi maintenant. Et puis tu es un dieu au pieu. Alors je pense que je ferais mieux de te garder.

-Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes ?

-Je crois que oui.

-Et bien, je crois que moi aussi. Naruto embrassa Sakura.

-Je crois que ce bébé aura un père finalement.

-Je crois aussi. Dit Naruto avec un immense sourire. »


End file.
